Tristan and Rory: A Shakespearean Tragedy?
by Maran-DUH
Summary: So, you'll just have to read it to find out. T for language. The title kinda gives it away. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the computer that I'm typing this on, and that's the important part.

A/N: Another new fic! I know that everybody is jumping up and down with joy. Just to let anybody who read A Trip to Remember know- the sequel, if it happens, will be extremely cliché. I can guarantee it. But if you just love the way I write, then get your butts over to A Trip to Remember and review for it! I hope you like the new story, and don't forget to review! Oh, one more thing. I started a forum. I like them, and if you would please check it out. Its called "Wanna Talk Gilmore?".

Tristan and Rory: A Shakespearean Tragedy?

Chapter 1

"How's a project sound?" Mr. Jones asked rhetorically, staring out at his class. Needless to say, his suggestion was met with a mix of groans, moans, and mumbled complaints. "Now what kind of spirit is that? Don't you guys want to know what the project _is_ before you voice your complaints?

"No offense Mr. Jones, but the word project in itself is offensive." Said a tentative student from the back.

"Which is a big fatno." Tristan whispered to his gang of slackers in the back.

'Classic Tristan,' Rory thought with a grimace. He was such a nuisance. Why wouldn't he just go away?

"Well, I'm sorry to say that no matter how much you complain, you have to do this project, or you fail my class. Now, would you like to know the details of this project?" You could've heard a pin drop. "That's better, I guess. I would be thrilled if I heard a 'whoop' of joy, but silence is a start. You will all be in pairs." Mr. Jones continued, as he walked up and down the rows of desks handing out a packet of papers. "This is your guide. You and your partner will pick three items off of this list, and complete them. What's the topic, you ask."

"What's the topic?" The student from the back asked, playing along.

"Well, the topic is- drum roll please," a few students began beating on the desks. "The topic is… do you really want to know?"

The majority of the class yelled, "YES!" Mr. Jones had a way of getting to them, just right, so that they would actually anticipate assignments.

"The topic is Shakespeare."

Even though the class was so excited to find out, the excitement ended with an audible fizzle as they heard the name "Shakespeare".

"You gotta be kidding us, Mr. J." Someone moaned from the other side of the classroom.

"No, Jill, I'm not kidding. This is your assignment."

"But this isn't even English! It's History for Pete's Sake!" Someone else yelled.

"Yes, I am fully aware that I am teaching a Junior World History Class this term, Mr. London. However, Shakespeare is history."

"You can say that again." Tristan mumbled, barely audible to those around him.

"Did you say something, Mr. Dugrey?"

"No, sir." Tristan said applying an extremely innocent tone to his voice.

'At least he knows when to keep his mouth shut.' Rory thought, having heard the entire situation go down.

"Okay, now it's time to get into your groups. Keep your butt in that seat, Mr. Cinder. You don't get to pick your own groups. Please feel free to moan now; we wouldn't want you to strain something by holding them in."

Almost the entire class let out a moan at that instant, and a sigh to go along with it, just to show Mr. Jones what a struggle it was to hold them back.

"Okay, now, I'm going to go across the rows and give you your partners."

As Mr. Jones walked up down the rows assigning partners, Rory couldn't help but think, 'please, anybody but Paris, anyone but Paris.'

"Miss Gilmore, I'll partner you with… Mr. Dugrey. Maybe you'll rub off on him a little. We can all hope."

Rory slowly closed her eyes, and lowered her head onto the desk. 'I didn't even think of him!' She thought.

"So Mary, I guess we're working together. How interesting that Mr. Jones would put _us _together. Since we have a history and all."

"Shut up Tristan. We're going to do this project, and then we're never going to speak to each other again."

"Think what you want Mary, but I don't think that you could stay away from me for that long."

"Trust me, if I was to never see, hear, or speak to you again, it would be too soon."

"Mary, I'm hurt."

"Tristan."

"Yes Mary?"

"Shut up." Rory then put her head back on the desk and blocked out all sounds, except for the bell, which didn't seem like it would ever come.

It was the end of the day, and Rory was getting her books out of her locker. She didn't even notice that someone was behind her until a fist hit the locker on her right. "What the-!" She yelled as she looked up into the piercingly blue eyes above her.

"Did I scare you, Mary?"

"No."

"Then you yell 'what the' on a daily basis."

"Yes, it's therapeutic."

"Okay, so are we meeting at your house or mine?"

"Didn't think that you would care, don't you do it everywhere?"

"Did you just rhyme, and insinuate something at the same time, Mary? Bravo!" Tristan mocked excitement, and clapped.

"I was just trying to play your game. We'll meet at my house, it's safer. If I need someone's help all I have to do is scream."

"The only reason I can see you screaming is, well…"

"Don't finish that statement or I will find Lorena Bobbitt, and well…"

"How do I get to your house?"

"Not so good at segway, are we? Just hop on the highway and go south until you pass a sign that says Welcome to Stars Hollow. Then follow the roads, and eventually an old man, wearing a sweater vest will come up to you, and ask why you're driving around, then you can ask him how to get to my house. He'll send a talk, thin man to direct you towards our house. The man may or may not try to sell you something. Then you'll drive behind him at an unbelievably slow pace until you finally reach my house. Be there by five. You'll need to leave now, or you'll be late. See you later Tristan." Rory turned and walked away.

'She must've made that all up.'

Tristan entered Stars' Hollow around four. He drove around for about fifteen minutes before Taylor walked up to his car and asked "Excuse me young man, but what do you think you're doing driving around town like this? Furthermore, who are you?"

'Oh my God.' Tristan thought.

"Right on time." Rory said as she finished picking her books off of the table, but leaving a copy of Romeo and Juliet, a Shakespearean biography, and a book on Old England.

"You paid off the old guy in the sweater vest, and the skinny dude on the bike didn't you?"

"Kirk and Taylor? No way. But I've lived with them for my entire life. You start to understand people that way."

"So you didn't pay them off?"

"Not a cent."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care. You want to get started?"

"Yeah, we can get started." Tristan raised an eyebrow and began to slowly move towards Rory.

"TRISTAN! You ass. The project. God, you're such a-a-a…"

"Wow, calm down Mary. It was just a joke."

"Oh, don't even start with me Dugrey. If-if-if…"

"If Bagboy were here?"

"Shut up! God, why are you such an ass?"

"Wow Mare, I didn't even think that you new vulgar words."

"Vulgar words are for vulgar people, and I could call you a… You know what, I'm going to go into my room. You are going to stay out here. I'm going to count to ten, and hope that I can forget this little incident for my grades sake. And you are going to sit here, and hope that I don't come out here with a pen, and go Lizzie Borden on your ass."

"Gotcha." Tristan rolled his eyes, and sat down at the kitchen table.

Rory walked into her room and began to count slowly, drawing in deep breaths. She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes. 'Maybe if I close my eyes I'll forget about it.' She thought. "1, 2, 3; 4; 5. 6. 7… 8… ni…"

"Fair Juliet, why art thou resting in the dark and not at thy manor?"

'What did he just call me?'

* * *

A/N: Okay, now if you would please direct your attention to the beautiful periwinkle button. Click, type what you thought of the fic, and then procede to the forum button on the top of you page. Go to the Gilmore Girls forum page, and look for the forum "Wanna talk Gilmore?" and procede to mingle as you please. You guys are the best! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except the coolest computer that lets me type up my stories, and that's what matters, right?**

A/N: Okay, so I told you guys that I'd put this out tomorrow, but while I was asleep this morning it was decided that tomorrow we would take a family outing to the zoo before I leave Saturday, so here it is early. Thank my parents. Oh, and please don't kill me for butchering the Middle English terms. I'm going by what I remember from first semester English, so don't be too upset if it's not quite right. Please read and enjoy, and don't forget about my forum- "Wanna Talk Gilmore?". I'm promoting it, because I want the good old forums to come back. I'll have more of this story up by the July 18th, but I'll try my best to get some more up by like the 7th of 8th (don't hold your breath). Enjoy! Oh, and for the sake of argument, let's all say that Romeo already new that he was going to the Capulet's party.

* * *

Tristan and Rory: A Shakespearean Tragedy? 

Chapter 2

'Why was I such and ass to Mary today? I mean, I could've given her a little slack. It's not like she actually wanted to be with me on this project. I kinda forced that one on her. I mean, paying the teacher to let me be in her group was the best plan, or might not've… What the hell am I thinking! I shouldn't think like this. It'll ruin my edge.' Then Tristan opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Tristan wondered out loud as he took in his surroundings. "I was in Mary's kitchen, and now I'm… I must've fallen asleep. I just have to pinch myself, and-ow! Okay, let's rule sleeping off of the list of possible causes. But what else could it be?"

"Ay, good Romeo, why art thou here, and not in thy chambers?"

"Who are you?" Tristan asked, a little annoyed and slightly frightened.

"Why Romeo, doest thou not recognize thine own cousin? What witchcraft hath been bestowed upon thou to forget Benvolio?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Thou must be ill. Tis the sickness going 'round, we must go to the manor at once for thou needs treatment for thine malady."

"I'm not going anywhere, pal, until I get some answers. And cut the stupid accent, its really getting on my nerves." Tristan played the tough guy card, hoping it would work.

"I hate to doe this towards thou, Romeo, my kin, but I have not a choice." Benvolio struck Tristan, and all went black.

---------

"Excuse me, but did you just call me Juliet?" Rory asked the young man standing in front of her.

"Dearest cousin, havest thou forgotten thine own cousin, Tybault?"

'Quick thinking Gilmore. Need quick thinking. Um, Tybault? Romeo and Juliet? Play along.' "The darkness hath clouded my vision, and I apologize, dear Tybault. I could not see thou." Rory struggled. Her Middle English wasn't exactly polished, but it worked.

"Tis alright, Juliet. Shall I escort thou back to thy manor?"

Rory nodded, not knowing how to respond. If she was going to figure this out she'd need some time, and time would come when they got back to the manor.

----------------

'It feels like someone hit me in the head with a rock! I wonder if Mary has any aspirin.' Tristan thought as he lifted himself up onto his elbows, then he remembered where he was. 'Great, I'm still in wacko world. This is just great, that means no aspirin. And my head is killing me.'

"Doest thou feel better, son?" A middle aged woman asked Tristan.

"Why the hell is everyone talking so weird!" Tristan yelled. Mentally berating himself, because on top of the odd circumstances, his head was still pounding.

"My son, thou must be with the visions. Lie now, for thou shall need thine health, for there tis a ball to-night, and we hath been invited." The woman said as she stood and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

'Sleep. I must need sleep. Plus, that chick just said something about a party. Maybe I can get a quick lay tonight.' The final thought appealed to Tristan, and he drifted off to sleep.

------------------

Rory was escorted by Tybault back to a large house. When they entered, the young man bid Rory a good night, and walked off, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts. 'Now where do you think Juliet's room is?' She thought. 'I'll ask her!' She concluded seeing a maid tending to some flowers. "Excuse me," she began. "Canst thou direct me to my chambers? I am quite tired, and hath not the strength to make it there alone." The maid hastily agreed, and led Rory up a flight of stairs and to the left, down a narrow corridor. When they reached the end the maid indicated that this was her room, and left.

Rory walked in, and was shell shocked by what she saw: a large bed, most likely larger than a normal kind sized, and a vanity in the center. She walked towards the bed, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was crude, made of an opaque metal, but it was clear enough for her to notice that she was no longer wearing her jeans and t-shirt that she had put on after school. In fact, she was dressed in a full length gown, which was a crimson color. It wasn't quite a Cinderella dress, but it was beautiful in all its aspects. "Holy shit." Rory said when she spied herself. If she was confused before, then she didn't know what she was now.

As she took notice of herself in the mirror, an elderly woman walked in with a pile of clothes in her hand. "Dear me, thou must be exhausted. Wouldst thou like help with thine clothing change?" She asked.

"Please." Rory said. As the woman helped undress her, it occurred to Rory that this must be the Nurse from the play. "Thank you, Nurse." She said after she was successfully in her sleeping wear.

"Not to worry, milady. I twill see thou at first sun rays. Good morrow."

"Good morrow." Rory replied. 'I just need some sleep.' She thought as she climbed into the bed that was extremely comfortable, falling asleep almost immediately.

----------------------

The next day Rory was bathed and assisted into a sapphire gown that brought out the blue her eyes. "Milady, you look beautiful to-night." The nurse said.

"Thank you, kind lady." Rory replied.

"Thou dost seem disturbed, milady. Tis there some deed I can doest for thou?"

"No, thank you, Nurse. It twill be fine."

"Yes."

---------------

Tristan was going to a party. 'I don't know how I got here, but maybe after the party I'll get out.' He thought hopefully, but not fully thinking it would work. When he entered the room, a portly middle aged man greeted everyone joyously and encouraged the young men to find someone to dance with, Tristan roamed around a bit, and then saw Rory. 'She looks beautiful in that dress.' He thought, and then mentally hit himself in the head for thinking such things about her. She didn't like him anyways.

"Hey Mary." He said, standing next to her, leaning against a wall.

"Tristan!" She squealed, and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a hug, which he gladly reciprocated.

"Wow, Mare. I never thought that you'd be that excited to see me."

"Well, it's a lot better knowing that I have someone to talk to in my own language."

"Yeah, why are all these people talking like this?"

"I don't know, but it's gotta be either a really long dream, or some really creepy reality T.V. show, but I would just play along. It would make more sense, don't you think? I mean, to go along with it, so they don't think that we're diseased, and go after us?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to since, I didn't exactly _read _any of that Shakespeare-"

"Yes you did."

"What?"

"I saw you. When you thought that nobody was around, I was headed towards the bus stop, and you were sitting in your car. I know that it was Romeo and Juliet, because you have the same copy as I do."

"No, that wasn't… You caught me. I did read it. I was curious." He resigned.

"So there is a human side to Dugrey, King of Chilton, after all?"

"Yeah, somewhere in there."

"So, if you read that because you were curious, what else do you read?"

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Okay, so who's your favorite author?"

"Dickens."

"Really?"

Tristan and Rory talked about books for another hour, and once they were done with books they got to movies. Rory teased him greatly for his love of cheesy action films, but was happy to here that his guilty pleasure was The Wizard of Oz. They went from movies to music, and by time they were done, the party was over.

"It's over already?" Rory pouted

"Rory, it's been almost three hours."

"We've been talking for three hours?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I guess the party would be winding down then, wouldn't it?"

"That would make sense."

"You know what's funny?"

"Huh?"

"People kept on calling me Juliet today. It was weird. I keep on thinking that even though I'm talking like them that maybe I should tell them my real name, because I'm not really responsive to Juliet."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll always call you Mary."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Rory asked, smiling up at him.

"You aren't happy that you'll always have a place in my heart?" Tristan asked as he put his hand over his heart in mock anguish.

"I guess we better go…" Rory said reluctantly as she saw people leaving.

"Before we do, during the party in Romeo and Juliet, they kiss. And as I'm Romeo to them, and you're Juliet, well…"

"Don't even think about it, Dugrey." Rory said, and turned to leave. She walked a few steps forward and turned. "Good night, Romeo." She said, and left.

'How does she do it?' Tristan thought, and left.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, now all you've got to do is review. Now go and push that litle periwinkle button, and make me the happiest author here! See you at chapter three, which will be here whenever I can get online again. It'll be up between the 7th and the 18th. Don't forget to review, and then go to the forum "Wanna Talk Gilmore?" because it makes me happy when people talk there. See you soon! 


End file.
